unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Runs Away
Ash Runs Away is the fourteenth episode of Ash's Idiotic Adventures. Synopsis While playing baseball Ash Ketchum runs away because he doesn't know how to play the game and ends up falling into a pit. However, it all goes downhill after help arrives... Characters * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * Gary Oak * (Some kid as a) Pitcher * Other Players (background characters) Transcript Part 1 It is a bright and sunny day. Pidgeys are chirping. Sunkerns are laying in the sun. In Pallet Town Ash and Gary are playing baseball with several unnamed people. There are several spectators who are barely paying attention to the game. The camera shows Ash up at the bat and Gary on the edge of a nearby bench... :GARY: Hey! Wait a moment! I want this game to be fair to me... Gary walks over to Ash who has no idea what is going on. :GARY: Hey! This time you'd better swing or else it'll cost us the game! :ASH: How do you swing? :GARY: Give me the bat. Let me show you. It should be so simple that even you could do it correctly. Gary shows Ash how to swing a baseball bat. After swinging several times he gives Ash the bat back. :GARY: Basically, you just have to swing to hit the ball. After you hit the ball just run fast. :ASH: Ooooh! I can remember! See? Ash swings the baseball bat a few times while Gary dodges every chance of getting clubbed. :GARY: HEY! Be careful with that thing! Do you want me to take away your cookies again? :ASH: No! I'll be... uh... careful! Yes! Full of care! :GARY: I hope so... Ash suddenly turns around with the bat on his right shoulder. It hits Gary's head in this process. :GARY: Ow! I told you to be careful! Gary walks backs to the bench and sighs knowing what will happen next. :PITCHER: This is going to be easy... The pitcher throws the ball towards Ash. Ash screams in horror as the baseball is flying towards him. Unexpectedly, he swings the bat and it flies towards the forest. :GARY: Wow... It's a home run! Ash! Run FAST! :ASH: Huh? Okay! Ash starts running towards the trees. :GARY: No! Not that way! Oh well... Ash continues running into the forest, oblivious to his surroundings. Suddenly, he falls down a pit. Part 2 The camera shows Ash sitting down in the pit. :ASH: Ouch. My leg! Help! Conveniently, Brock and Misty arrive at the scene. :MISTY: Are you okay? :ASH: I think I am... Wait, what does "think" mean? Brock bends over to help pull Ash out of the pit. :BROCK: Okay, Ash. Grab my hand! :ASH: Uh... Okay! Say, what does... :BROCK: Just grab my hand! Ash grasps Brock's hand and Brock slowly pulls him out of the pit. :ASH: Thanks. And what does... Misty slaps Ash before he finishes his sentence. :MISTY: We'll tell you when you get home, okay? :ASH: Okay... A couple of minutes later they get into Brock's car. :MISTY: Aren't you too young to drive? :BROCK: No! I just got my driver's license a few days ago. We'll be fine. Now which one is the gas pedal again... Brock slams his foot on the brake. The car hits a tree and it catches on fire. :ASH: AUGH! It hurts in here! Ash and his friends jump out of the car and run around in circles. :BROCK: Help! My car is on fire! Suddenly the car explodes, knocking back the panicking pedestrians who will permanently be in that position in the not-so far future. Apparently, that explains a lot... The screen fades to black. Morals * Exercise is good for you! But first, play Pokemon shames! Category: Episodes